A Pokemon Parodox 4
by Ashton Ketche'm
Summary: please review im begging you! ~ashton Ketche'm~


Chapter 5- Misty's mother was probably her worst influence. She heard how Tim embarrassed Misty, and thought Ash was doing the same thing. Misty had always thought her mother was the best person to ask for advice, but knew that her mother never trusted men. Soon, the dilemma would spread to another person, and Misty's life would once again be separated. Misty's visits at the spot in the forest became shorter everyday. Sometimes she just wouldn't go at all. She didn't feel it was it was her place to be alone. Memories of the past haunted her thoughts. The fact that fall started days before he left her didn't help either. From the cold, she would wear her dark blue sweater; a color which matched perfectly alongside her withering heart. The cold wind would bring a chill down her body, forcing her thoughts to turn to memories, and remember when she would be close to Ash, sharing the blanket, feeling warm inside as well as out. Ash would have one arm nestling her, another resting his head. He would then talk about how even the coldest of days couldn't separate them. Misty would close her eyes, and picture him leaning over to say something, only to come back to reality, and hear nothing but the cold wind playing the trees. The cold couldn't sperate them, but only make their separation worst. It was the suffering after the mistreatment of a disease. It wasn't the one that separated them, that job was put in the hands of something else. Time. All things go on. That is just something that Misty had to accept, even if she didn't want to, a concept her mother would force on her. Her mom clearly picked up that something was wrong once again. Misty knew her mother would try to talk to her, so she laid low in the woods. But, on one rainy night, the weather forced her inside. She tried to keep herself in her room, but it didn't work. Misty's mother called her down. She had no escape. Reluctantly, she walked down the stairs. The rain could be heard pounding against the window. The only light was a dim glow from a light where her mother sat. No one else was in the house. Perfect conditions for an execution. Misty could feel that her mother was serious. An unowned cup of hot chocolate rested on the opposite side of the round table from where her mother was seated. Misty sat down, expecting the worst, and received a whole lot worse than that. Misty mother stared at the table, though not from inexperience from communicating, just communicating with Misty. Misty had had a lot of stuff happen in her life, and her mother didn't know what to expect. "Misty," her mom started, still looking down at the table, only to miss her daughter plead mercy by tilting her head and slightly closing her eyes, "I know something has been bothering you. Please, tell me what it is." Misty took a sip out of the cup so as to stall her answer. Misty had to decide a response, only to ask herself why she hadn't prepared a lie beforehand so as to end this nightmare. Sighing, she told the truth. "Ash left. He said we both needed to go out separate ways, but I still love him. He still loves me, and I know it. He gave me this necklace to prove it." Misty cupped the necklace, showing it to her mom, anticipating her mothers response. Misty had already explained her defense, and had nothing left to say. She knew that just saying 'he left' would upraise a storm of yelling about how if Ash loved her or not. Her attempt failed. "Misty, I know this might upset you, but he left, and he isn't coming back. He's just another one of those boys who just think about themselves." Her mom looked up, as if waiting for when Misty would break out screaming 'It's so true,' only to see Misty's mouth agape in astonishment. Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother didn't even know Ash except for what Misty had said about him. Misty tried to think of something to say without upsetting her mom. But, she started to feel something weird. A feeling she'd never felt before. She was angry to the point where she didn't care what she said. "Mom! How can you say that? You don't even know him!" Misty screamed. She'd never even come close to raising her voice this high to anyone, never mind her parents. She was in a complete rage. Tears of sadness and anger started to appear. "No one who loves you as much as you say he does would run out on you like that!" Misty's mother responded, always believing that she knew everything there was to know about love, just because she was older. Now, Misty was at the point where not only was she so angry she didn't care what she said, but she also didn't care who she insulted. In a way, she didn't even know what she was saying. She just spat out the first word that came to her head. "Mom! You don't even know him!" Misty repeated, sobbing. "Listen, would you stay out of my life? You don't know anything , and talking only makes it worse!" Misty had finally stopped to catch her breath. Her mother was completely awe-stricken. Misty's spur of the moment plan to quiet mom worked, and, seizing the situation, Misty ran up the stairs to her room. From that point on, Misty had no clue what she was doing. Locking the door to her room, she started packing her cloths. She cleared most of her dresser drawers, and started packing all the money and food she'd kept in her room. With all her pokémon with her, she flung the bag over her shoulder, and ran down the stairs. She was surprised to see the blurred vision of her mother still at the table as she ran by her, and out the door. Misty ran into the woods. She didn't know if her mom was following, she didn't care about the heavy rain, she didn't know where she was going. All she knew right now was how to run. The mud didn't even slow her, as if she were to fall, she would pick herself up, and run even faster, as if she was trying to catch up. For almost a half hour she ran, till her brain started to take over again. She realized what she'd just done. Slumping her weak body against a tree, she put her elbows on her knees, and held her head. She cried about all that had been happening. Her old normal life was over. She had no more family, and she had lost all hopes of her boyfriend returning. She had no one to help her but herself, and pride stopped her from going back. The rain once again became a factor. Misty shivered. Nobody to come and warm her now. She realized she was alone. Looking up, she saw nothing but trees, and wondered how she got into this mess. Enraged from the horrible start of her new life, she looked down towards the beginning. What possibly could've gotten her into this mess? Ash. Ash left her, and then herself and her mother fought about Ash. Misty couldn't explain it otherwise. Misty believed to think that her mother was right. Maybe Ash was self-centered. Maybe he didn't love her anymore. Of course, all this was just crazy thoughts she received, as she really did believe that he still loved her, but she no longer would admit it. It was like evil had taken over her body. All good thoughts she had about Ash were pushed down, only to be replaced with thoughts of betrayal. Misty sat in the rain, too cold to think anymore. She closed her eyes, slumped over from exhaustion, and cried herself to sleep. 

Chapter 6- Misty new life was dull and boring. Mostly, she walked the forest looking for lakes or ponds. She would often fish out for new pokémon, but would rarely find anything. After a year of aimless travel, she slowly started to go into the cities more often. Seeing all the people walking the malls with their families got her to think about her family. She thought about her family, and all the ones she left, all the ones that loved her. She would sometimes write to them. But for some reason she just didn't want to think about Ash. All the thoughts her mother put through her head, all the things she heard about what happened to her sisters, everything that related to boys who left their mates confused her beliefs with her feelings, and tried to convince her that Ash was gone, and her new life had nothing to do with him. She had no clue of to how much that assertion was wrong. On one day, she saw many people huddled around the side of a building, where a man stood on a small platform. In one hand, he held a small object. He appeared to be a salesman, but he was wearing what sort of looked like a lab jacket. Maybe it was just a gimmick, making people think he wasn't a salesman. People trying to sell stuff needed a lot of stuff to influence people to buy. It's pretty hard to convince someone that what they have will be used for years to come, with all the new electronics. Still curious, she stood behind the crowd, easily looking over the younger kids who had started their pokémon journey and would bite at any offer that crossed their brow. Misty had grew to the age of 17, even though she still looked about two years younger. She felt ashamed as she realized that the ones that gathered around the man were very young, and while she knew that the man was probably a fake, she also saw that the man didn't have many props, and all he was standing on was some wood that was stacked together. Anyone trying to gyp you a deal would have more flashy backgrounds. "Ladies and gentlemen, I come from the town of pallet to bring to you news of a new invention. In my hand, I conceal a pokédex. It has information on all of the pokémon currently known to exist today." Misty had to struggle to hold back a slight laughter. She didn't believe something that was only the palm of her hand could hold all that info. As the talk on the new invention went on, Misty realized that the man wasn't a fake. He had many people come up and try it out. Even Misty was impressed. The strange part was that the man didn't have any to sell. He just walked from place to place to show people the "next wave" of pokémon training. After the crowd had slowly set off, and the man started packing up, Misty walked with the few who were staying to talk with him. She really wanted one, but saw all the other people and realized her chances were small. She would find where the place is, and would immediately go there. She would imagine what people would think if she had a pokédex. She thought about the people gathering around her, as she showed it off. From all the greed, she didn't even realize that the dance where she first met the one she hated and loved was in the same small town of the laboratory she was traveling to. Misty made her way through the entrance to the town, surprised by how small it was. Even the smallest of towns could have the greatest of achievements. She was easily able to spot the towering laboratory over the still houses. She was very surprised that there was barely any crowd. A product like that could have people in a line stretching a mile long. There was only about 20 or so people waiting in line to get more info. They knew that they weren't going to get one, but they all sure wished they could. Misty walked into the line, only to realize that the line wasn't going anywhere. No one was getting inside the lab. But, maybe it was opening soon. She didn't get the chance to find out. One of the boys in the line seemed to catch her eye. He looked so familiar from the back, with his hair and his jacket. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew him from somewhere. She thought that it could be someone she just saw somewhere, as while she was going through her years of loneliness, she still did enjoy the company of boys, even though she never got it that much. Suddenly, the boy turned around, only to reveal what had been coming to Misty ever since she walked into the town. It was Ash. She almost didn't realize him. Once she got a good long look, she easily identified him, even though the years she hadn't been with him left him completely different. Misty slowly got out of line and walked away, hoping that Ash didn't see her. She wasn't ready for a confrontation with him, and wondered if she ever would be. She slowly walked into the woods, trying not to gain any attention, knowing full well if she did that Ash would probably spot her. Unbeknownst to her, it was too late. "Misty?" Misty stopped dead in her tracks. Even though the years had brought Ash's voice deeper, she could still recognize it was him. She turned around and saw the expected sight. Ash was standing there, smiling. He started walking towards her. "Misty, you…" He was interrupted by an almost frightened Misty. "Don't you dare come a step closer Ash Ketchum." She had no clue what she was doing. She hadn't had enough time to think about what she would say if they ever met again. Ash stopped, not because of command, but of confusion. "What?" He asked, as he looked around a little. It appeared he didn't plan for this event either. "You left me Ash. You left me for nothing. You were my life, Ash. Then you left me. Did you have any clue what you were doing? You made my life a living hell." Misty didn't realize what she was saying. Once again, her body was colliding feelings with thoughts. "Ash, I hate you. You left me. You made me leave my family." Misty was breaking out in tears now. She didn't hate him, her mother did. She would've felt even worse if she realized that. "Misty, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have left you…" Ash tried to plead his story, but couldn't. Misty was so possessed with anger that she didn't realize what she was doing to Ash if Ash did still loved her, which was the story exactly. Misty continued on. "But you still left me. You left me with nothing but a note and a stupid necklace." Misty barely was able to make out the words before she almost couldn't breath. She took the necklace that was around her neck by the large heart and pulled it, almost till it broke. She finally reached around, and undid the necklace, and threw it at Ash. The necklace hit Ash in the chest. He looked down to catch it, only to look back up at Misty walking away. He didn't even try to talk to her now. He let her go. He stayed there until he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. Then, he walked back to his house, wishing God would strike him dead all the way. Misty just kept on walking. She expected to see Ash pop out from behind a tree at any moment to beg for forgiveness. After her chest hurt to the point where she couldn't walk, she sat down against a tree, and thought about what had just happened. She had lost control over herself. She had no clue what was going on. If she loved Ash so much, why can't she admit it? Misty knew that Ash wasn't out of her life yet. Somehow she knew that they would meet again, and if she ever did, he wouldn't try to welcome her back, thinking he would only get his hopes dropped again. She was right, but that wouldn't happen until Misty had finally discovered what had really been bothering her all these years. 


End file.
